Policy:Quality standards
Please note that this policy page is currently imcompleted. The quality standards is a design policy that contains information on how to handle article structures on Mini 4WD Wiki. Following this quality standard is mandatory on this wiki to prevent misunderstanding, and editing war, or eventually getting blocked from this wiki. Quality standards The articles on Mini 4WD Wiki are an important factor. This must be done in a very organized and professional matter. Many contributers tend to use their own methods of design that are inspired from websites, etc. However, this is an encyclopedic mediawiki-based website, and we must make the wiki encyclopedic as possible. Here are the following settings that are needed to create quality articles: * Refer "you" as "racer" or "player" (in case of video game articles). As stated, we are an encyclopedic mediawiki-based website, and "you" to refer the "racer" or "player" sounds highly unprofessional. Every article that contains the word "you", in a way to refer to the "racer" or "player", must be replaced by "racer" or "player". * Images must not be randomly placed around the article. The images must be placed on the left or right side of the article, rather on top of the article or extremely randomly scattered around the article itself. Every image must be placed on no more than 190 pixels wide on every articles. The image will be removed wihout warning. * Currently, character article is not allowed as of now, due to the fact that there are many manga and anime series that focuses on Mini 4WD cars. * For Mini 4WD cars and/or Grade-up Parts that has multiple variants/releases, they should be in the same article, unless separated by admin(s). * Only Tamiya products were allowed on Mini 4WD articles and Grade-up Parts articles. * Avoids the usage of the badly translated names (i.e. Super-Velocity Gear Set for Super Speed Gear Set) and always uses official English names for mini 4WD cars and Grade-up Parts from Tamiya official websites if possible. Must-do Galleries Galleries are for many contributors an important factor of every wiki. If the gallery of an article has too many image, then a separate gallery sub-page will be created. Do note that any images that doesn't fall into any of the gallery sub-headers of the Mini 4WD article, Grade-up Parts article and manga/anime article, will be removed without notice. Same for the images that doesn't states where they sourced from. The only exceptions to this are images from Tamiya, Shogakukan and/or Good Smile Company themselves (through their websites or their social pages), as well as screenshots from the anime, manga pages (we'll against uploading the entire manga onto the wiki though) and the boxarts. Image placement Images plays a huge role in the wiki lifestyle, as they gives visual information to our visitors and fans. However, there are things that are literally unacceptable at this wiki, and this is about how you should place your images around this wiki. Here are some important statements that you must follow: * Images are not allowed to be centered, they must be placed on the left side of the article, or on the right side of the article. If the image is placed centered in a article, it will be replaced or removed from the article. * Images must be set on no more than 250 pixels wide. It is extremely important on how you place the images that you are uploading at this wiki, as the design must not come over as overeacting by many visitors. Also, do not use any images as a header. It will be removed directly from the wiki. Fan arts are not allowed to be used on this wiki. Placing images in a template is important as well. Many contributors are making horrible and unaccaptable mistakes by adding thumbnails inside of the infoboxes. Please, do not do that. Images that are placed inside infoboxes does not need to have a thumb, as seen in articles. An example: [[image:None.PNG|250px|'thumb']] and done! No, this must not be done inside the templates. It will be fixed when a contributor or an administrator comes across that mistake. Article creation When creating articles, do know how you create them. There are some styles that are deemed unacceptable on this wiki. Do know that it is essential not to create messed up articles, or leaving them completly unorganized and highly stubbed. Those articles will be removed from the wiki due that many articles are not being edited at all, and there are only more stubbed articles to be created. When articles are marked as stub, which text that are appropriate, place the template on top of the articles. Here is what you must prevent to have your created articles to be removed: * Articles that are less than 300 words will be removed. Headers do not count as text, as they only count as organizing the article structure. * Articles that are unorganized and not truly edited with the standards. * Articles that are unorganized as in that images are placed the wrong way, headers that are not placed correctly. Designs Mini 4WD car and Grade-up Parts articles Main article: Mini 4WD car and Grade-up Parts Manga and anime work articles Main article: Manga and anime works Category:Policy